


Sure

by originofabsolution



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originofabsolution/pseuds/originofabsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have just finished recording their album 'Beautiful World' and they decide to spend some time at their hotel pool, to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure

The time in the studio is finally over and the boys are more than happy with the amount of free time they have been given over the next couple of days. Unlike the 90’s, now they choose how many days off they have. 

Mark suggests they make use of the hotel’s facilities for the rest of the day, as they could spend their time elsewhere tomorrow. Everyone else agrees (to go to the hotel’s pool) and they all change into their swimming shorts. 

“CANNON BALL!” Mark shouts as he sprints up to the pool’s edge, before jumping in, wearing his mickey mouse shorts. Which Gary and Howard agree are ‘very Mark’. Mark then grabs some armbands and begins swimming around. Challenging Howard and Jay to various races across the pool and diving competitions. In which he won nearly all the time.

“This is just like the 90’s, having fun like this in the hotels.” Gaz states, lying on a lilo. Relaxed as he floats past the other 3.

“Oh, you’re having fun?” Mark laughs mockingly at the man’s idea of fun.

“I’m chillin’, on a lilo, sipping a martini. What’s not fun about this?” Gary shoots the shorter man a questioning glare.

“I don’t think you’re meant to drink martinis in public swimming pools.” Howard jokes, making everyone laugh.

“Where am I meant to put this then?” Gary asks, raising his glass. He then looks concerned suddenly. “Hold on, where’s Jay?” He asks, glaring at Howard and Mark, who both giggle smugly at him.

“Noooo!” Gary shouts as he is tipped off of the lilo and into the water, martini in hand. From under the water, Jason emerges and jumps onto the lilo, taking Gary’s place. 

Gary coughs and wipes the water from his face as he treads water, he had made a mistake of following them on the lilo to the deep end.

“I hate you all.” He says, slightly amused but saddened, as he looks at his now empty glass. “Especially you.” He glares at Jason, who is smugly floating around on his lilo. “Dougie, after him!” he orders jokingly.

“Don’t you worry captain, I will get him for you!” Howard laughs and salutes to Gaz before diving under the water in the direction of Jay.

“C’mon Gaz, let me buy you another drink.” Markie smiles and pulls Gary to the edge of the pool.

 

“Dunnn dunnn… Dunnn dunnn… Dunnn dunnn, dunnn dunnn... “ Jason imitates the Jaws theme as he watches Howard’s figure swim around the lilo.

“Da Da DAAAAAAAAAA” Howard shouts as he leaps out of the water and onto the lilo, flipping the whole thing over. Jase imitates his most womanly scream as they fall into the water.

As he opens his eyes under the water, he can see How swimming towards him, still in shark style. Which makes him laugh and accidently breath in some of the water, so he returns to the surface for air, before attempting to swim away from Howard.

Which doesn’t go to plan, as Howard suddenly pulls Jason under the water with him, spinning him around so they are facing. How looks at Jay with a mischievous grin as he pulls the other man closer.

Howard takes a moment to take in the sight infront of him, teen crush since he first saw him at the Apollo also his best friend since the band formed, over 15 years ago. 

He admires the way that the water reflects on him. Makes his skin that little bit whiter, his hair that little bit darker and eyes shine that little bit brighter. Before he can think about any other features, Jay’s face and body makes it’s way closer to Howard’s. Which instantly remind him why he had been so eager to go after Jay for Gary in the first place.

He wraps his arms around the other man and pecks him on the lips. In few seconds, he can feel Jase smiling against his lips and beginning to laugh. But once again, he accidently breaths in the water and is forced to return to the surface.

As Howard joins his friend above the water he notices that throughout his coughing spree, he is smiling widely and his eyes are shining even brighter than they were under the water.

“What was that about?” the younger man questions with a mischievous grin, once he has recovered.

“Dunno. Just kinda wanted to kiss you.” he replies, becoming unexpectedly shy. Which no one would predict Howard to ever do after kissing someone. He feels his heart rate speed as Jase paddles closer to him.

“Good, cus’ I just kinda wanted to kiss you too.” Jason repeats his words with a tinge of teasing. The two tread water for a couple of moments of silence. Jason processing whether he should have responded to his best friend’s actions like he did, though he has been as sure as he can get about his admiration for the other man for quite a while. Howard meanwhile wonders what to say next, something witty or meaningful. He notices Jase’s sudden change in expression and decides to say something in between the two options.

“Would you mind if I did it again?” He asks, warily, but hopefully. Jay looks him in the eyes and his expression softens, relaxed and sure like it was before.

“I’d be more than happy if you did.” he replies with a million dollar smile, which assures Howard, but just to be confident he asks: 

“Are you sure you’re sure?” 

“I’m sure.” Jason says with another one of his smiles, edging a little closer to Howard. Before they both disappear under the water again.

 

“Did we just watch the beginning of a romance from the bromance that I have been betting on for years?” Mark asks Gary excitedly from where they stand on the edge of the pool, with their fresh drinks.

“I’m pretty sure we did.” Gaz confirms, sipping his martini.

“Good. You’d better start scraping up the money to pay Rob and me with, you lost the bet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Nice lil oneshot I spent the last couple of hours writing. Hope yah enjoyed. :)


End file.
